


Redemption

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bottom Na Jaemin, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Creampie, Deepthroating, Demon Na Jaemin, Demons, Dominant Bottom Na Jaemin, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Strength Kink, Submissive Top Lee Jeno, Top Lee Jeno, but they switch around, fuckboy jeno, hockey captain jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Popular hockey team captain Jeno is known to be a fuck boy, but not a single soul knows about his well-kept secret. Until innocent-looking Nana runs into him in the bathroom at the nightclub.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 383





	Redemption

Jeno never understood the concept of being “popular” because what even makes him any different from everyone else? He’s just another college student swamped with lectures to catch up with and papers to finish. He doesn’t know how being on the hockey team just makes him that much more different.

He joined the hockey team his freshman year since his parents always pushed him to be more involved in school, plus he was hoping to make some friends too. The hockey team sure did that for him, since now he has the whole team as his closest friends and the rest of the school trying to befriend him.

The hockey team is the pride of their school, so naturally, all the students know of them too. Jeno has always been the ace of the team, earning MVP consecutively for the past three years he has been on the team. Now he has been chosen to be the new team captain for his senior year, it’s safe to say there’s not a single person on campus who doesn’t know who Lee Jeno is.

It’s Saturday again, meaning it's the hockey team's meeting day since the team claims “Saturdays are for The Boys!”

With a twist of the door knob, Jeno quietly enters his apartment, while mentally preparing himself for at least a good five minutes of interrogation time from his best friend and roommate, Mark.

“Well, well, well, would you look at that. Look who’s coming back from a “study session” looking all clean and proper!” Mark’s sarcastic voice booms from the living room.

Jeno rolls his eyes as he catches Mark’s teasing smirk from the corner of his eye. He’s well aware of his current state, his blond hair sitting on his head in a mess and his shirt is a little wrinkled, but he can swear on his life that he didn’t fuck his study buddy.

“I’ll take it that the study session went well considering y’all really studied from Friday night until Saturday afternoon,” Mark says with a raise of his eyebrows, giving Jeno another look from head to toe.

“I swear we were just finishing our papers, but then he suggested having a drink to celebrate after submitting it,” Jeno explains with a shrug.

“Mhmm, right...just two good study buddies drinking together and nothing else,” Mark reiterates, the sound of disbelief filling his voice. “I guess whatever helps you sleep at night,” he adds with a light punch on Jeno’s shoulder.

Jeno just gives Mark’s ass a kick in return, before heading upstairs to shower and change into clean clothes for their team meeting later.

“Captain Lee, come on!” Mark shouts, giving Jeno a nudge with his shoulder. “Get your ass moving! The party doesn’t start until we arrive.”

“God, you’re so annoying.” Jeno rolls his eyes, but still smiles and follows Mark to the car.

They just ended their last meeting before winter break starts, so of course the team is going to go out for a small celebration. Being the new team captain now, Jeno was put on the spot to pick a place for them to go to. Without hesitation, he chose his go-to nightclub, _Redemption_.

The first time he went there was when he was still a freshman, being brought in by the older members of the hockey team at the time. He still remembers how he felt like he was brought to a whole new world. The outside of the club looks dark and mysterious, as if there’s not much to see inside, but once the double doors opened, a different dimension was introduced. The flashing lights and slight fog on the dance floor was nothing different from other nightclubs, but something about Redemption just made the environment feel that much more luring. It was addicting. Making anyone who steps foot in it want to stay for longer and go back for a second time.

The familiar air of the club surrounds him again as he walks through the doors with Mark following him.

The club is packed, just like every other Saturday night. Drunk college students trying to talk their way into getting an extra shot with the bartenders, bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor, everything just feels so familiar. Yet still so distant.

“Hey captain, didn’t bring a plus one tonight?” Someone teases the minute Mark and Jeno arrive at the private table they booked.

Jeno finds the voice coming from his other best friend, Donghyuck, who’s already on the edge of being drunk judging from the way he’s leaning back into the sofa while his eyes droop a little.

“No one has caught my eye yet,” he shrugs, earning a round of whistles and shouts from the table. He just smirks and takes a shot glass from the tray, tilting his head back to feel the burn of the alcohol run down his throat.

He isn’t sure when the rumors started to spread that he likes to fuck around and has multiple fuck buddies, but he never bothered to dispel the rumors either. If anything, he’s kind of amused by the people who talk about their experience sleeping with him and how good he is when in reality he’s never even met them before. From the way some of them describe it, he’s almost close to believing that he really does have a different fuck buddy for every day of the week.

After several rounds of drinks and a few songs on the dance floor, Jeno can definitely feel the heat on his face… and down there. It doesn’t help that the girl who has been grinding on him is now kissing up his neck, brushing past the spot that gets him to be so sensitive, but not really doing enough to satisfy him. Not to mention he still has his leather jacket on too.

Just as he was about to squeeze his way back to the table to take off his jacket, Donghyuck and Chenle beat him to it, each grabbing a sleeve and pulling his jacket off his shoulders.

He hears his friends hollering and a few whistles coming from people around him. It would be a lie if Jeno says he doesn’t like the attention he’s getting and the hungry eyes staring at the way his muscle tee exposes his arms. The dim lighting casts just the right shadows to outline his beautiful muscles and body line, making him look like a walking Sex God.

The girl now has her hands sliding up and down his arm, her slim fingers tracing patterns on his bicep. Jeno can feel the goosebumps rising with the touch and his pants starting to get tight around his bulge.

“Are you free tonight?” She tiptoes and leans in to whisper against Jeno’s ear, letting her lips brush lightly on his earlobe.

Jeno tenses for a second as he feels a hand slide onto the buckle of his belt, but he quickly adjusts himself and leans down towards the girl to whisper in her ear.

“Sorry babe, I have practice early tomorrow morning so I can’t stay up too late tonight.” He pulls back with a smirk and leaves a quick kiss on her cheek.

The dejected look in her eyes makes Jeno feel guilty for lying, but he really can’t be doing this right now. He just can’t.

He feels a poke on his back and turns around to see Mark looking at him with questioning eyes.

“Wasn’t feeling it,” he simply says with a shrug.

Mark doesn’t seem like he’s going to push any further so Jeno mouths a “bathroom” to him, before squeezing his way through the crowd.

The splashes of cold water on his face clears up his foggy mind a little. He stares at his own reflection in the mirror, watching the droplets drip down his face. He has been feeling extremely tired and frustrated recently, mostly with himself. This fuckboy act that he has been keeping up is really fucking him up and it’s been hard for him to find any kind of relief.

The tightness in his pants still has not gone down the slightest bit and he’s considering going into one of the stalls to take care of it, but the thought of doing that in a public bathroom makes him feel a little self-conscious.

It’s not that he wasn’t aroused by the girl on the dance floor, but it’s because he doesn’t know _how_ to respond. It’s because the popular hockey team captain who is said to be a fuck boy is actually still a virgin.

“H-Hi, sorry I swear I didn’t mean to intrude,” a small voice comes from behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He sees the boy come out of one of the stalls and inches towards the sink next to him. He didn’t realize there was someone else in the bathroom and now he’s even more thankful he didn’t go straight into the stall to jack himself off.

“It’s fine.”

“Are you okay?” The boy shyly asks.

Jeno gives him a small nod, which the boy just nods back. Through the mirror he takes in the look of the boy, he seems slightly out of place in a bar like this.

Judging from his face and body, the boy looks around his age. The way he dresses, however, is in drastic contrast to Jeno. Half his body is swaddled in a soft pink hoodie, paired with light wash jeans. His long eyelashes make his dark eyes look even more intense, matching his jet-black hair. He looks like the type to be studying at a cute cafe or watching movies in bed right now, not being out in a club on a Saturday night.

The boy meets his eyes in the mirror. The dark orbs are so deep they’re pulling him in, but he realizes he’s probably freaking the poor boy out by how hard he’s staring.

“Sorry,” he apologizes quietly.

“Why are you apologizing?” The boy chuckles, and Jeno thinks that might be the prettiest laugh he has ever heard.

He doesn’t know why he’s getting so flustered by this soft looking boy next to him, but he can feel the heat on his cheeks again. “I’m just drunk. Sorry if I’m being weird.”

The boy laughs lightly again while continuing to look at Jeno, eyes raking over his body and exposed arms.

Jeno feels the burning gaze stop at his crotch, making him feel so exposed as if he just went out onto the hockey rink naked.

“Do you need some help?”

“H-Huh?” Jeno twitches a little from the soft voice and looks over to meet the dark eyes again. “No, I- I’m fine.”

Over the years, he’s flirted with all kinds of people and doesn’t even bat an eyelash when people make suggestive comments, but something about today is making him nervous even to look at the boy in the eye.

Jeno’s about to turn around and rush out of the bathroom, but the boy somehow beats him to the door, leaning against it and blocking him from opening it.

“So you don’t like the innocent type?” The boy tilts his head and Jeno sees something change in his eyes. “Then tell me, _Jeno_ , what do you like?”

Jeno feels a shiver run down his spine as the boy’s words burn his skin. He’s a little scared, but also a bit turned on. How does the boy already know his name? His mind is too stunned to even question it anymore.

Their body positions put him in full control of the situation and he can step back from the door at any time, but for some reason, he doesn’t want to. His build is slightly larger than the dark-haired boy in front of him, causing the boy to be trapped against the door, but it somehow feels like he’s the one being trapped.

“Nana.”

“What?”

“You can call me Nana,” the boy leans in again, letting his hands fall onto Jeno’s shoulder and slowly slide down his biceps. “I think you’ll be needing it for later.”

Jeno feels like he's in a trance as he sees Nana give him a wink. The slender fingers trace down his arm, just like how the girl previously did, but this time, his skin burns. The tingling sensation travels through his body and burns so good. He feels his right hand being taken into the soft palm. His fingers react automatically and find their spot between the spaces of Nana’s slim fingers.

“Do you want to come with me?” Nana asks, his other hand already on the door knob.

It seems like a rhetorical question because Jeno feels his body is ready to do anything Nana demands. He nods slowly, eyes still staring into Nana’s dark, sparkly ones.

They walk past his friends and he can already hear the endless teasing that’s going to come tomorrow. He realizes the girl he turned down 15 minutes ago is probably also watching, but he couldn’t care less now.

After coming to the club for three years, Jeno doesn’t even know there’s an upstairs area. He doesn’t even know why he’s okay with following the boy, but here he is, walking down the velvet carpeted halls of the second floor. The atmosphere is definitely something way different than the first floor. The dark red walls and gold patterns give the space a luxurious feel. The fake candles light up the space in a warm light with a slight flicker.

It feels like an endless journey, but they finally make it to the end of the hallway where a large wooden door faces them.

If Jeno thought the second floor of the club was fascinating, he’s now completely mind blown by the luxurious sight in front of him. The room is dim, with only red candle lights illuminating the space. A large floor-to-ceiling window takes up the entire side of the room, revealing the busy street below them, but the tinted windows let in just the right amount of light. The left side of the room is occupied with a large L-shaped couch and a flatscreen TV that Jeno is pretty sure is the biggest TV he has seen in real life. There’s a king sized bed on the right side, with a large mirror and chandelier on the ceiling above it.

“Where are we?” Jeno turns around to look at Nana who is leaning against the door frame, a mischievous look on his face.

“Welcome to my crib,” Nana chuckles, slowly making his way towards Jeno.

“What-”

“This is my room and yes, I own this place.”

“You’re the owner of this club?” Jeno asks in disbelief. He really cannot wrap his head around the fact that someone who seems to be his age owns one of the most popular nightclubs in town. On top of that, the dark, sensual feel of the room makes it hard to believe it belongs to this soft looking boy.

“Yes I am,” Nana answers proudly. He steps closer to close the space between him and Jeno, moving to wrap his arm around Jeno’s neck.

“Who are you?”

Nana doesn’t answer. Instead, he smiles back sweetly and looks into Jeno’s eyes, looking so intently almost as if he’s casting a spell on him.

“How do you know me?” Jeno asks again. He can’t seem to break their eye contact, so he takes on the challenge and stares back, seeing a golden glint shine past Nana’s dark eyes.

Nana looks away first, moving his attention to Jeno’s arms as he slides his own hands down to grip onto the toned muscles. “I’ve seen you come here often and I’ve always been intrigued by the way you act. I’ve heard a lot about you too. You’re good with your academics, captain of the hockey team, popular with the girls _and_ guys, and good in bed,” he says, leaning in even closer to Jeno. “But I’ve also come to find out that you’re all talk.”

Jeno feels himself shiver and tense up with each word that comes out of Nana's mouth. Not only does he know all about him, he also knows his deepest secret.

“My little virgin Jeno talks a lot about fucking, but does he even know how to use his big cock?” Nana’s voice gets even deeper, his hands slide down to give Jeno’s hard bulge a light squeeze.

Jeno bites back a grunt. He looks at the way Nana's eyes seem to get impossibly darker, enchanting him and putting him under a spell.

“Nana, who are you?”

“I’ll show you and we’ll see if the smart Captain Lee can figure it out,” Nana says, pulling Jeno by the belt to move towards the bed.

The soft bed against his back allows Jeno to relax for a minute, but not for long as Nana slowly fiddles with his belt and zipper. The excruciatingly slow movements make Jeno push his hips up in an attempt to help get his pants off faster. He hears a light snicker come from Nana, before the hands start to move quicker and throw his pants on the floor.

He feels the bed sink a bit and Nana’s body move on top of him, thighs straddling his hip and a weight grinding on his crotch. The last layer of fabric is still restricting his cock, but the feeling of Nana’s rough jeans rub against him is making his head spin.

“Are you okay with this?” Nana leans down to whisper, while his hand sneaks under Jeno’s muscle tee to feel his rock hard abs. “Want me to teach you how to be a real man?”

There’s an angel and demon fighting in his head, but the demon is winning. “Yes,” Jeno answers as he sucks in a sharp breath. The feeling of Nana’s burning touch gliding down his skin is making it hard to concentrate on anything else, but his body is begging for more. There’s something about Nana that feels so dangerous, yet still so comforting.

With teasing pinches here and there, Nana’s hand slides down the toned abs to reach the waistband, pulling down slowly to let Jeno’s hard cock slip out.

“Let’s make all your fantasies come true. Give you a real story to tell instead of all your little lies,” Nana teases in Jeno’s ear. He slides off Jeno’s lap to shimmy out of his own pants, revealing the red lingerie set he has underneath.

Jeno’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him. He thought Nana looked like the cutest, softest boy earlier, and he still does, but the red lace against his skin is putting other thoughts in his head now. Who would have thought the innocent little angel turns out to be a demon.

Nana watches the way Jeno’s eyes fill with lust, but there’s also a hint of nervousness. “Are you nervous, my innocent Jeno?”

Jeno stills for a moment before nodding his head. There’s no point in lying considering Nana seems to know everything about him from the inside out.

“Just how I like it,” Nana smirks. “Just follow my lead. I’ll introduce you to all the fun things we can do.”

With a skilled stroke, Nana’s hand wraps around Jeno’s cock. He slowly gets on his knees between Jeno’s legs, making sure to arch his back and wiggle his ass in the air. He lowers his head to place a few soft kisses on the thick shaft, trailing up to the cockhead and giving it a few kitten licks.

Just the sight alone is making Jeno’s heart pound against his chest. Sure, he’s watched enough porn and masturbated plenty of times, but nothing will ever come close to the view he has right now. Those delicate fingers wrap around his cock so perfectly and the dark eyes look up at him so sinfully, making it hard for him not to buck up his hips and slide his cock between the slightly parted lips.

The way Jeno is crumbling below him fuels Nana’s urge to continue teasing, but he has his own desires too. Without wasting more time, he spits on the tip of Jeno’s cock and gives it two more pumps before taking the head in his mouth. He hears Jeno swallowing back a grunt, prompting him to flick his tongue around the tip while moving his hand to cover the length that his mouth has yet to reach.

“Fuck,” Jeno groans as he feels more of his cock being engulfed in the wet warmth. “That feels so good.”

Nana hums in response, sending another wave of vibrations to attack Jeno’s senses. This time Jeno fails to hold back his hips, accidentally hitting the tip of his cock against the back of Nana’s throat, causing his cock to twitch at the tightness.

“Easy there,” Nana warns as he pulls Jeno’s dick out of his lips with a pop. “Don’t want you coming already. We still have a long way to go.”

“You’re so fucking good at this it’s hard not to come.” Jeno throws his head back as he feels the wet lips wrap around his cock again, this time sucking in more and going straight to deepthroating.

Nana keeps his eyes on Jeno, watching how his eyebrows scrunch and his teeth bite down on his lips in pleasure. For Nana, all of this goes straight to his pride, encouraging him to do more to see Jeno completely lose himself in pleasure.

“I’m really gonna come,” Jeno moans, gripping onto the bed sheets to ground himself. The wet suction around his dick and the slurping sounds echoing throughout the room are hard to ignore. All he can think about his how much he needs to come and _Ohmygod I’m gonna come inside his mouth-_

Nana almost gags, but quickly relaxes himself to take in the full load down his throat. The sticky liquid starts dripping from the corners of his mouth, but he sucks it all back in to let it flow into his system, just how he needs it.

“Fucking hell,” Jeno pants, head still a little hazy from how hard he just came. “You didn’t need to swallow.”

“Oh, but I do,” Nana says with a smack of his lips.

Jeno groans and closes his eyes again, letting his head rest against the soft pillows, trying hard to collect his thoughts and figure out what he’s supposed to do next. He’s never done this before with anyone. Is he supposed to be sucking Nana’s dick in return now? How does he do that?

“You’re thinking too loud, Jeno,” Nana calls Jeno out of his thoughts. “I’m not expecting you to suck my dick right now. That, I’ll teach you another time,” he adds with a wink.

“So now what?”

“Now…” Nana begins, climbing back on top and hovering himself over Jeno’s bare cock. “I’m going to teach you how to really put that monster cock of yours to work.”

Jeno’s eyes widen as Nana peels off his hoodie and throws it behind him, revealing his full red lace set. The lace straps wrap snug around his thin waist, connecting to a bow on his back and tied to the matching panties. It looks like a hassle to take off, but it seems like Nana has no intentions to do so as he instead pulls his panties to the side, letting the lace bunch up on his asscheek.

“Are you ready for this baby?” Nana whispers against Jeno’s neck, feeling goosebumps rise on the smooth skin.

“Don’t you have to prep first?” Jeno asks carefully. He may be new to this whole sex thing, but he knows enough to know that it’s going to hurt if it isn’t done properly.

“We can skip that step today since I’ve already prepped myself before I went down to meet you.” Nana leaves a sweet kiss on Jeno’s cheek while his hand reaches below the pillows to grab the bottle of lube. “I know, aren’t I an angel.”

Jeno holds his breath as he sees Nana straighten up and reach back to lube up his pulsing dick. He didn’t even realize when he got that hard again, but Nana’s sweet smile sends another wave of shivers down his body, straight to his cock.

Maybe Nana really is an angel because Jeno swears he can see the boy glow as he finally sinks down on the thick length. What really strikes him is the glow in Nana’s eyes. The deep red shining through his eyes, along with the glistening specks of gold.

“Fucking hell, you’re so big,” Nana mutters, letting the full length stretch him out and settle in. “Can’t wait until you learn how to use it properly so you can wreck me.”

Jeno knows the words are supposed to rile him up and it’s making every cell in his body want to throw the boy on the mattress and fuck him into it, but his body just can’t cooperate. The immense pleasure of feeling Nana’s tight hole suck him in is making him want to scream, but he can’t seem to find his voice either.

His nervousness is easily caught on by Nana, who reaches out to grab his awkward hands that are gripping onto the pillows and places them on the soft hips instead.

Nana smirks at Jeno who’s looking up at him with big, glassy eyes. “That’s right, keep your eyes on me.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeno nearly whimpers, digging his hands into Nana’s waist so tightly he’s scared he’s going to hurt him, but Nana doesn’t seem to mind.

With Jeno’s sturdy chest as his anchor, Nana places his hands on top of the solid muscle, purposely letting his fingers brush past the hardened nipples. He lifts his hips up, before slowly sinking back down, grinding his hips a little to feel the fat cock stretch his insides.

“You feeling good, baby?” Nana asks, leaning down to leave a kiss on Jeno’s cheek, while giving his nipples a gentle pinch.

“Yes, so good,” Jeno whines, lifting his hips up a bit to try and meet Nana’s movement. “You feel so good.”

Nana snickers at the way Jeno has become so desperate, but decides to give him what he wants. He starts bouncing his hips quicker to set a steady rhythm on Jeno’s cock. His fingers tangle in Jeno’s blond hair to tilt his head up slightly, giving them the perfect angle to slot their lips together in a messy kiss.

Jeno moans into the kiss when Nana starts sucking on his lower lip. He never kissed like this before. He has always been the one taking the lead, dominating the kiss and making the other person breathless, but now he’s the one being kissed senseless.

“You’re being such a good boy,” Nana whispers against his lips, causing him to tilt his head up to chase after those addicting lips. “I’m right here, baby.”

He dips down this time to trail his lips down Jeno’s neck, sucking on the soft skin to leave pretty bruises, eliciting a deep rumble from Jeno’s throat. His continues bouncing on Jeno’s cock like it’s the only thing he knows to do, focusing on getting the right angle to hit the spot that makes him go crazy.

“You feel me tightening around you?” Nana asks, clenching his hole as he feels his prostate being hit straight on.

“Yes, so tight. Feels so good,” Jeno groans, hands holding onto Nana’s hips to keep him steady on top.

“That’s because you hit my prostate,” Nana explains, lifting his body up again, only to slam back down. “Keep doing that and you'll make me come on your cock. Got it, baby?”

“Yes, Nana.”

With another kiss on Jeno’s lips as a reward, Nana starts riding him hard, placing his hands on Jeno’s toned abs to balance himself and keep a quick rhythm.

Jeno can feel himself get closer and closer to the edge again, wanting to come for the second time tonight. But there’s something he still wants to try. He doesn’t want to leave any regrets behind tonight. He wants to redeem himself, even if it’s just a little.

“Please, Nana,” he mumbles, slightly lifting his head up from the pillows. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“You’re making me feel so good, Jeno,” Nana reassures, pecking a kiss on the tip of Jeno’s nose.

“No, I- I wanna fuck you good,” Jeno says softly, trying to look away from Nana’s powerful gaze.

Nana smirks, fully understanding what Jeno means, but he wants more. “You are fucking me right now though.”

“No, I-”

“Show me,” Nana demands, eyes glistening red again and looking straight into Jeno’s soul. “Put your big muscles to work and show me what you want.”

Jeno quickly obeys, slipping his dick out of Nana’s warm hole to flip their positions and slam Nana onto the bed. A flash of guilt washes past his eyes as he realizes he used too much of his strength, but the burning look in Nana’s eyes tells him he did exactly what he was supposed to.

“I’m gonna miss my virgin Jeno,” Nana pouts sarcastically. “My little angel is learning so fast, he’s already trying to overpower me with his strength.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Jeno mimics Nana’s teasing tone from earlier. “Teaching me how to be a monster with my cock?”

Nana giggles, the soft, pretty giggle that makes Jeno’s heart skip a beat. He lets his gaze soften a little as he pulls Jeno down by the neck, but his eyes glow again as he brings his lips close to Jeno’s ear. “Better fuck me good, Captain Lee. Show me what you learned.”

Jeno growls at the name, feeling his ego start to rise. He rests his arms on either side of Nana’s head, hovering his body over Nana’s. He feels Nana’s legs wrap around his waist as he pushes the tip of his cock back into the welcoming heat.

“Come on, Jeno. Fuck me hard. Prove to me you’re not the little virgin Jeno anymore.”

And with that, Jeno slams right back into Nana, burying his cock to the hilt. The urge to let his hips go wild is almost overpowering him, but he remembers to follow the speed that Nana kept. Pulling out slowly to feel the drag of Nana’s tight rim sucking on him, and then slamming back in to try to find the angle that Nana said would hit his prostate.

Nana keeps his eyes on Jeno, watching the beads of sweat drip down Jeno’s forehead and fall onto his skin. His hands find purchase on Jeno’s arms, gripping onto the strong biceps to keep himself from getting closer to the headboard with each powerful thrust. The way Jeno’s muscles flex beneath his fingers makes him fantasize about having Jeno carry him and fuck him against the wall, but he’s going to have to slowly teach his little angel how to do these things.

“Am I doing good for you, Nana?” Jeno asks, keeping his thrusts shallow, before suddenly slamming back in balls deep.

Nana gasps, for the first time ever, feeling his whole body float for a moment. “So good, fuck. Jeno, do that again.”

Jeno smiles proudly, leaning down to hold Nana close to him, while his hips start with shallow thrusts. He hears Nana about to complain, prompting him to snap his hips forward again to hear his balls slapping against Nana’s ass, along with a muffled cry being ripped out of Nana’s pretty lips.

“You’re gonna make me come, baby,” Nana pants, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck. “Go faster.”

Jeno starts to speed up his pace, unsure if he’s doing it correctly, but he feels Nana start to clench around him. With each thrust, Nana holds on tighter, letting Jeno know to keep going.

The sounds of low grunts and moans fill the room, flooding into Jeno’s brain and pushing him to chase after his own release as well.

“Come inside me,” Nana whispers in Jeno’s ear, earning a low growl from above. “I need you.”

The feeling of Jeno’s come being pumped inside of him makes him tremble in pleasure, clenching tight to make sure none if it spills out. It makes him think if this is the feeling he has been searching for for decades. The feeling of being safe and protected. The feeling of being loved. But that’s something he can only dream of experiencing.

Slowly, Jeno pulls out of him, moving down to pull his panties off.

“You dirtied your panties,” Jeno says softly, leaning down to lick some of the cum off of Nana’s stomach.

“Jeno-” Nana looks down in shock. He wasn’t expecting Jeno to get this bold after one fuck, but his little angel doesn’t fail to surprise him. “Next time I’ll come in your mouth. I’ll teach you how to take it down your throat,” he adds teasingly.

“Sounds like a lesson I’ll be looking forward to.”

“IS THAT A HICKEY??” Mark screams the moment Jeno walks through the front door.

 _Fuck_ , Jeno curses inwardly. He knew he should’ve asked Nana for a scarf or something, but it’s too late now, Mark is already inspecting his neck to make sure he’s seeing things correctly.

“Ow,” he hisses as Mark presses down on one of the bright bruises.

“Damn, that’s new.” Mark stares in awe. He saw Jeno going upstairs last night at the club so he already assumed Jeno was getting laid, but he didn’t expect to see him come back marked up like this. Over the years of being roommates, he has seen Jeno come home with wrinkled clothes or sometimes clothes that weren’t even his. Occasionally there would be lipstick stains too, but never hickeys.

“Dude, stop staring,” Jeno huffs, pushing Mark’s face away from him and walking past the older to plop down on the couch.

Mark follows and slides next to Jeno. “So, how was it?” He asks with a teasing smile that Jeno wants to wipe off so badly.

Jeno throws a hand over his forehead to massage his temples, but he can’t hold back the smile forming on his lips. “It was good.”

“Good?”

“Mind-blowing.” Jeno sits up again and looks at Mark. There’s no need to fake it anymore. “I fucked him so good his eyes were glowing. Like I’ve literally never felt my skin burn like that when he touched me-”

“Okay, okay, I get it, it was a good fuck,” Mark cuts him off, stopping him before he gets into too much detail about his night. “But damn, you sound like you’re possessed. Did he cast a spell on you or something?”

Jeno chuckles, thinking about what Nana told him before he left. “Yeah, he probably did.”

Nana’s voice still rings in his head. _“I’ll see you soon, Captain Lee.”_

Nana sure did work his magic. That little demon knows exactly what he’s doing and Jeno isn’t going to do anything to stop him.

He has fallen too hard, too fast. For an incubus.

**Author's Note:**

> i was hesitant on posting, but hades nana told me to do it now, so here i am:) 
> 
> this might become a chaptered fic where we go into nana's underworld, but that's for later if i get the motivation. for now, hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
